


Lips

by Trashatacular



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And Lots of It, Eren and reader are my brotp, F/M, Smut, god I made Jean super douche-y, smut with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashatacular/pseuds/Trashatacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a certain Eren Jaeger who paid off a certain reader to be his date for a certain black tie event. Now what happens AT said event, well now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, so here's the plan: if he brought Hitch, bring out the big guns. If he brought anyone else, just be you. You don't have to do anything else, I promise." Eren whispered animatedly to you as you strode in. 

Everyone turned to look at you and Eren; the Jaegers were a very wealthy, very prominent family in Maria, the next county over, who expanded their empire by moving to Rose and settling in Trost around last year. You and Eren were quickly friends due to your mutual friendship through Armin Arlert. Eren didn't particularly like to throw around the fact that he was rich and could probably buy your neighborhood with money left to spare, but the reason he told you was understandable.

Jean Kirschtein. 

Jean Kirschtein was an equally wealthy boy who, while he didn't attend Trost High and instead attended the private school nearby, rivaled him. Unfortunately for both, their worlds were about to collide; Jean's mother, a widow who worked her way up to the top along with inheriting Jean's father's will, and Eren's father, a divorced plastic surgeon, were to be married in June. The entire purpose of the black tie party was to introduce the two families and unite them as one. "Not a marriage ceremony," as Eren had said. Ironically, it was looking a lot like a marriage ceremony: flowers were hung upon the banisters, the marble floors glistened with a sleek finish, and most of the people there were family.

"Wait, but what are the 'big guns'?" You furrowed your eyebrows and leaned towards him to whisper from the corner of your mouth.

"I don't know, just say something smart or cool or text Mikasa to come over and intimidate her. Just do something to make Jean jealous." He replied.

"How do I know if I'm making him jealous?" You asked. He let out a soft snort and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you'll know." He smirked. As you approached the middle of the room, your grip on Eren's arm tightened. You were nervous as hell; you never were used to big galas or events, and really you felt most comfortable in sweats or your soccer cleats or your volleyball knee-pads. All these people were staring, expecting greatness, and if anything, you felt like second-best. 

"There he is. " he murmured under his breath. Your breathing hitched. In front of you, a boy with light, honey colored eyes and an inherent glare turned to face you. The first thing you noticed was the awkward undercut; it suited him but not the outfit he was wearing: a tux. He looked absolutely smoldering, truly, he looked handsome, but completely out of his element. But his lips! Oh God, his lips! Those lips that seemed to be forever caught in a pout or a frown haunted you. You wanted so badly for those lips to be on yours, to be lightly suckling on your skin. Curse whoever gave him such amazing lips.

On his arm, however, was not Hitch. It was another girl; her eyes a sharp, icy blue in a perpetual bored look. Her nose was hooked, giving her the slight appearance of a hawk, ever observant, ever watching. Her skin was an alabaster white, her hair pulled into a tight bun with a few strands of hair dangling beside her cheek; she was the very epitome of regal. However, she looked uninterested; not indifferent, not mildly annoyed, just uninterested in the current events. You were filled with a vague relief that it wasn't just you that felt out of place.

"Eren you said if it was anyone else, just to be me." you gripped his arm and turned him around to face you. "She doesn't look like 'just anyone.'" 

"I know, I know," he chewed his lip nervously and stole a quick glance at the blonde beauty, and back at you. "Fuck, I knew that sneaky son of a bitch would pull some shit like this. That's Annie Leonhardt, she's the captain of the Rose Rams. Haven't you played her before?"

You mentally scrolled through the list of people the Trost Tigers had played; the name sounded familiar. Oh shit; you had played her. She was the girl in the last game that spiked the ball so hard that it deflated a little. She was the girl in the game three months ago that almost broke Mina's nose. You were a great player but in truth, you had nothing on her. You'd asked her to teach you how to spike like that once, but she just shrugged you off. She was known for being cold and distant; how were you supposed to make conversation with her? Let alone outdo her?

"Eren, I can do a lot of other things, but not this." You shook your head at him.

"Well, I have...faith in you?" It came out more like a question. "Look it's too late now, they're coming over, just smile and wave, smile and wave." You turned and adjusted your posture and plastered a smile to your face.

"Eren Jaeger, great to see you." His voice was sharp and firm, like a serrated knife cutting through the obvious tension.

"Kirschtein. " he nodded. Jean gave him a shit-eating grin and turned to you and shook your hand.

"And who's this beauty?" God, he was such a douche. Your grin turned into a thinly-veiled smirk.

"(Y/N) (L/N). Pleased to meet you." You shook his hand with a vice-like grip, maintaining your smile. "And you are?"

"Jean Kirschtein." He gave you a crooked smile, which would've been charming and endearing if he weren't so royally pissing you off.

"Kirschtein...Kirschtein...where have I heard that name before..?" You turned to Eren, feigning ignorance.

"My mother is a designer of a popular sports clothing company, you've probably heard of Reflex?" He raised and eyebrow, his smile still cocky as ever. 

"Hm...I don't think so..." You tapped your chin, and looked at Eren who was having a hard time not snickering. "No, it doesn't ring any bells." You shrugged. Jean's face turned a rosy shade and his smile disappeared from his face.

"Always a pleasure seeing you again, Annie." Eren cleared his throat and addressed Annie with a certain awkwardness. 

"And you, Eren." She replied curtly.

"I think you remember (Y/N) from the last volleyball game, yeah?" He wrapped a tentative arm around your waist to feign intimacy. Jean's already pink face turned a maroon shade. 

"Yes, I do. In fact, it was that game in which she asked me if I could show her how to spike?" She turned towards you for confirmation.

"Yes, actually. I am surprised you remembered." Your response came out slightly flustered.

"Don't be. You're very good, you know." She remarked.

"Not as good as you. You score most of your team's points, and never miss the ball." You responded, though you felt flattered that she'd complemented you.

"Pure luck, and that the rest of my team is slightly incompetent." She spoke almost ruefully about her team. 

"Well, well!" A booming voice greeted you four behind you, making you jump. Your heart began to race; you hadn't planned on meeting his parents. A hot sweat formed on your shoulders and the back of your neck.

You turned around and grinned, in spite of yourself. Eren's father, Grisha, smiled down at you all. Grisha was a kind-looking man behind a pair of folk glasses. On his arm was a slim woman with dirty blonde hair and delicate maroon lips; you guessed this was Jean's mother. So SHE was the one who gave him such wonderful lips.

"I'm so glad you've both come! And you've brought ladies!" Jean's mother tilted her head down at Jean so as to cue him to introduce Annie. 

"This is Annie." He smiled with pride. You noticed they weren't touching at all, not even holding hands at very least. They looked distant. Estranged, even.

"This is (Y/N)." Eren pulled you close and pecked you lightly on your temple. You were grateful that you two were close enough friends; circumstances would have been extremely awkward otherwise.

"Pleased to meet you both." Jean's mother gave you both warm smiles. 

"You too, Miss Kirschtein." You nodded. 

"Please, call me Viv." She smiled.

"Mom," Jean finally spoke up. "Aunt Ophelia's doing the thing again." His face was a bright, embarrassed shade of pink.

"I've told her that one glass is enough! She never listens! This is exactly why I'm the favorite!" She grumbled, storming off. 

"That's my cue. Vivienne can get slightly overwhelmed when it comes to Ophelia," Grisha chuckles. "A pleasure meeting you both." He nodded before hustling off to join Viv. You all turned to face each other again.

"Hey, baby, I'm going to go talk to my cousin Sasha, okay?" He looked at you, beaming. 

"Okay. I'll meet you back here soon, okay?" You raised an eyebrow. He nodded, then leaned in your ear.

"Thanks." His breath tickled your ear. He lightly kissed your cheek before leaving.

"Excuse me." Annie nodded to you both, then left you two. You muttered a quick 'excuse me' and began to walk towards the very back, the balcony, where you could breathe when Jean caught your arm.

"May I join you?" He asked.

"Certainly." You nodded, wanting hastily to leave.

"You should go first. I'll join you in a bit."

"Why?"

"It'll look scandalous-"

"O-oh, okay, got it." You nodded. You strode off to the balcony, wanting so badly to reach the embrace of the chilled night air and the salty sea scent creeping up your nose.

Finally, you emerged through the doors, and leaned against the balcony, your fingers wrapping around the cold stone, savoring the feeling beneath your fingertips. You relaxed finally, feeling the cold wrap around you and chill the sweaty skin on your bare shoulders and arms. You ran a hand through your hair, disheveling it just the way you like it. You inhaled and exhaled slowly, your heart rate returning to a normal pace. You relaxed to the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks nearby, and the scene of the moon reflecting off of the wrinkled sea. 

"Hey, I'm sorry you got dragged into this." Jean spoke up from behind you. You exhaled and rolled your eyes. The show was over.

"It's fine. I agreed to it." You rolled your shoulders, and leaned onto your elbows.

"Here." He handed you a glass of red wine. You took it, but stared at it cautiously, turning your head to face him next to you.

"What did you do to it?" You raised and eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." He gave you a confused look. You stared at him blankly.

"Really?" You cocked your head.

"Look, I'll show you." He took it out of your hand and sipped it, making a dramatic play of swallowing it. "See? Nothing." He handed it back to you.

"Well, now I don't want it. You just drank out of it, that's gross."

"How is it gross? My mouth is clean." 

"You could have mono or herpes or something or could've back-washed." You shrugged.

"I swear, I'm clean." He rolled his eyes. You paused for a moment, glancing between him and the drink, then you took it.

"You're lucky you're cute." You mumbled into it, taking a gulp. It tasted bitter going down, but you didn't care; to make it through tonight, you had to be at least a little buzzed.

"You think I'm cute?" He gave you a crooked smile, along with a slight blush.

"I would've punched you by now if you weren't." You shrugged, and took another gulp.

"Well, thank you. You're...nice-looking too." He took a sip of his wine and smiled.

"I aspire to be nice-looking, thank you." You giggled a little bit. You looked up at him, and smiled. He looked down at you and smiled. For a moment, you two just stood there, smiling. God, look at his smile; he was so handsome. His smile could have melted your heart. His smile was melting other places too. Damn that gap. You wished he'd just kiss you with those thin, delicate lips of his. Those beautiful pink lips. 

Then the gap between you two closed; you quickly pushed him up against the wall next to the door, gripping his collar with one hand and the other in his hair. His hands were everywhere but nowhere at once; first on your waist, then the small of your back then in your hair. Your lips moved fervently against each other with want, with need, with desire. Everything was fiery hot at once and urgent. Oh, so very urgent. You never wanted it to end, this warm, tingly feeling in your stomach and chest. You loved it. You craved it.

However, you pulled away.

"Huh?" Was all he could muster. You were both still dazed and confused, and you didn't know what possessed you to move away.

"I don't usually kiss on the first date but you're an exception." You joked breathlessly. He looked dazed, but snapped back into reality.

"Yeah. Well." He shrugged, adjusting his tie and fixing his hair. You smoothed down your own hair, and used your thumb to clean up around your lips. Your phone buzzed in your purse; it was probably Eren.

"I've got to go." You told him.

"Will I see you again or...?" 

"Maybe." A smirk played at your lips as you slunk into the main hall, leaving Jean Kirschtein alone, with those perfect, thin lips.


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut. literally just smut with feelings.

You should go first. I'll join you in a bit."

"Why?"

"It'll look scandalous-"

"O-oh, okay, got it." You nodded. You strode off to the balcony, wanting so badly to reach the embrace of the chilled night air and the salty sea scent creeping up your nose.

Finally, you emerged through the doors, and leaned against the balcony, your fingers wrapping around the cold stone, savoring the feeling beneath your fingertips. You relaxed finally, feeling the cold wrap around you and chill the sweaty skin on your bare shoulders and arms. You ran a hand through your hair, disheveling it just the way you like it. You inhaled and exhaled slowly, your heart rate returning to a normal pace. You relaxed to the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks nearby, and the scene of the moon reflecting off of the wrinkled sea. 

"Hey, I'm sorry you got dragged into this." Jean spoke up from behind you. You exhaled and rolled your eyes. The show was over.

"It's fine. I agreed to it." You rolled your shoulders, and leaned onto your elbows.

"Here." He handed you a glass of red wine. You took it, but stared at it cautiously, turning your head to face him next to you.

"What did you do to it?" You raised and eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." He gave you a confused look. You stared at him blankly.

"Really?" You cocked your head.

"Look, I'll show you." He took it out of your hand and sipped it, making a dramatic play of swallowing it. "See? Nothing." He handed it back to you.

"Well, now I don't want it. You just drank out of it, that's gross."

"How is it gross? My mouth is clean."

"You could have mono or herpes or something or could've back-washed." You shrugged.

"I swear, I'm clean." He rolled his eyes. You paused for a moment, glancing between him and the drink, then you took it.

"You're lucky you're cute." You mumbled into it, taking a gulp. It tasted bitter going down, but you didn't care; to make it through tonight, you had to be at least a little buzzed.

"You think I'm cute?" He gave you a crooked smile, along with a slight blush.

"I would've punched you by now if you weren't." You shrugged, and took another gulp.

"Well, thank you. You're...nice-looking too." He took a sip of his wine and smiled.

"I aspire to be nice-looking, thank you." You giggled a little bit. You looked up at him, and smiled. He looked down at you and smiled. For a moment, you two just stood there, smiling. God, look at his smile; he was so handsome. His smile could have melted your heart. His smile was melting other places too. Damn that gap. You wished he'd just kiss you with those thin, delicate lips of his. Those beautiful pink lips. 

Then the gap between you two closed; you quickly pushed him up against the wall next to the door, gripping his collar with one hand and the other in his hair. His hands were everywhere but nowhere at once; first on your waist, then the small of your back then in your hair. Your lips moved fervently against each other with want, with need, with desire. Everything was fiery hot at once and urgent. Oh, so very urgent. You never wanted it to end, this warm, tingly feeling in your stomach and chest. You loved it. You craved it. 

You pulled away slowly, gazing into his lust-tinted eyes.

"Let's go." You murmured. He nodded, moving away from you as you set down your wine glass on the railing. He stepped over the railing, onto the rocks supporting it.

"Are you crazy?!" You hissed, looking around.

"Trust me, it's safe." He insisted.

"God, if they find my body down there, I'm gonna come back and haunt you until you die." You reluctantly hiked up your dress up to your thighs and stepped over the side of the railing. You almost tripped walking over it, the surface was so bumpy. He grabbed your hand as you both skirted around the edges of the rocks which were slippery from the sea constantly spraying against it. Finally, around the side of the house was a treehouse; it looked neglected and sad, what with the sky being lit up by only the moon. Jean must've sensed your skepticism.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He promised. You nodded, and upon closer inspection, it really wasn't. It was sort of cozy-looking, actually. You removed your shoes, climbing up the ladder and entering it through the hatch. Inside, there was a carpeting against the wood floor, and fairy lights hung up against the wall, proving small illuminations. Posters of various indie bands were pinned to the walls, and a guitar sat beneath the single window facing the sea. 

He came up after you did with a smirk.

"Nice, right?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"It's alright," You refused to let him see your awe. You sat down and crossed your legs, leaning back against the wall as he got settled in front of you. "It's calming."

"Yeah...I come up here when I get stressed out." He replied. You snorted. "What's so funny?"

"Rich people get stressed?" You asked with a small grin.

"Anxiety doesn't discriminate." He shrugged nonchalantly. The smile floated off your face, and you felt sympathetic towards him. You leaned forward, onto your knees and hugged him. 

"Sorry." You murmured, inhaling his cologne; he smelled like Old Spice and leather jackets. Sophisticated. He wrapped his arms around your waist as you settled on your haunches. 

"'S okay. It's just an every now and then thing." He responded.

"Still. Sorry." You apologized again. You pulled away from him, and in the dim light of the moon, you could still see his beautiful amber eyes. Suddenly, they shifted from sad to the hungry lust they once were. He pulled you close again, kissing you, desiring you. He kissed you with a famished carnal need, the way a large animal devours its prey after starving for so long.

His hands roamed your back until his fingers fell upon the zipper to your dress, pulling the zipper down and peeling away the strapless black sheath to reveal you in only your bra and panties. The slightly chilly air bit at your bare skin, but you didn't mind as you began to undo his tie, fumbling around with it for a minute and unsure of what you were doing. He chuckled, and pulled away from you for a moment to untie it, only meeting your lips again when he had tossed the tie by his guitar. You began to undo his buttons, nimble fingers working at them with an almost superhuman speed; you wanted to see what was underneath all these layers. You finally pulled away his button-down dress shirt, and beneath it lay finely sculpted abs illuminated by the moonlight.

"Do you even lift bro?" You joked, pulling away from him for a moment and running your fingers down his chest lightly.

"You did not just say that," he snorted, covered his face with his hands and throwing his head back to laugh. "Oh my god, I'm about to have sex with a girl who just said,'Do you even lift bro?'" 

"You bet your probably $500 buttons you are." You smirked, beginning to undo his belt. You came up to straddle him, your knees on either side of his thighs. 

"Oh my god, you're amazing." He commented, his laughter subsiding. You delved back into the world that was his lips, his tongue, his hunger. Underneath you, you felt a hard warmth beneath your panties and his dress pants. You shifted your hips, eliciting a groan from deep within his throat. 

You tossed his belt aside, and pulled down his black dress pants, revealing his navy blue boxers and the bulge underneath them.

"Wait." He stopped you for a moment, reaching for his dress pants.

"Huh?" You furrowed your eyebrows, confused. He dug in his pants for a moment, searching for something. Finally, he pulled out a condom from his pocket. "Oh."

"Just to be on the safe side."

"Well obviously. I doubt you want a kid at 19."

"20."

"Same difference." You shrugged as you began to pull down his boxers, revealing his erect cock, an angry shade of pink. You unwrapped the condom and rolled it on him. You settled back on your haunches again, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. His hands trailed around your back and found your bra, fumbling to unhook it. The garment fell between you two as he reached up and began to massage your breasts. He was adept at using his hands for pleasure, that was for sure. You moaned into his mouth, shuddering at the touch of his cold fingers on your hot breasts, kneading them, feeling them.

His hands began to trail lower, dancing on your sides and your hips, coming to the waistband of your panties. He curled his thumbs under it and slowly, teasingly removed your panties. You rose each knee up respectively so that he could get them completely off. You sat up fully on your knees and he adjusted his cock so that it could fit into your hot entrance.

This was it. This was the moment you were both anticipating, your heart beating quickly against your chest, hearing it in the silence of the treehouse. Slowly, you lowered yourself onto him, feeling him fill you up and throwing your head back. He gripped your hips, staying still for a moment. You gyrated them on his lap, watching his beautiful pink lips press together, his face becoming one contorted with ecstasy. Slowly, you began to roll your hips; he caught the hint, and bucked his own up to meet yours. 

Finally. After the entire night of constant tension, finally. You were so relieved as his hips rolled into yours, thrusted into yours, bucked into yours, as you met each of his thrusts. Finally, you were both doing what you've been wanting to do all night. A feeling in your stomach began, twisting itself with every thrust, building up inside of you. Your thrusts were rougher as you both began to become sloppier and less tactful with how you moved your hips.

The feelings wrenched around and around curling in on themselves. 

"Oh fuck...I'm so close..." He breathed. You were too. His thrusts came slower, deliberate, with a specific target. The feelings were closer, closer, closer, like a volcano about to erupt, like a bomb about to explode, just a few more thrusts, just a few more. More, more, more, more, MORE!

The volcano in your gut erupted. Your back arched, you clenched around him, throwing your head back. He struck gold, and you were both seeing stars. Your body was overwhelmed with a feeling of lightness, weightlessness, like you were drifting into space. A bright white abyss stretched out in front of you, enveloped you, as you became one with him.

He finally collapsed against the carpet and the wooden wall, and you hunched against him, your head resting in his collarbone as you tried to catch your breath

"Shit..." You panted.

"Hey, so uh...it's a little late but...you wanna..you wanna be my girlfriend?" He breathed, his voice raspy.

"You'll have to take me on a date first." You pulled your head up to smirk at him lopsidedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse my sucky smut writing.

**Author's Note:**

> god okay i have been mulling this over for the longest time and dear god it came out weird but it's okay I promise it's not as bad as the last one. I MIGHT add smut idk.


End file.
